


Pity

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, Set in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing but my own ideas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my own ideas

Raylan can’t stand the pity in Art’s eyes. He feels sick, learning that…fuck…Boyd killed someone. He can feel it forming a loop. ‘Boyd is a murderer, Boyd is a murderer’ whispering in his ear. Art knows too much. He knows about how Raylan’s father is, and a glimmer of his relationship. Art will be suspicious, already is probably, because this isn’t the reaction of a man who isn’t even friends with the guy. No, he is acting like a best friend, brother, or lover. Art is going to let it slide though. Art is a good friend and a great boss. There will be no intrusion.

“So, what is the game plan?”

Art asked this gently. He has seen Raylan angry, betrayed, and depressed along with a host of other things. It is dangerous territory. Seeing the emotions in Raylan’s eyes, Art is scared and interested by what he sees. Raylan looks like when he found out Winona was cheating on him, only worse. It seems like he hadn’t been expecting this, whereas he had from her. This pain is more raw, even if he tries to hide it.

“I have no idea.”

It is stated flatly, but there are cracks trying to come out, and Art is trying not to make things worse. So he lets him go home, and tries to think of anything but the pain he saw, and fails.

‘This won’t end well,’ he thinks as he heads home. Raylan has always had strong emotions, and whatever hold this Crowder guy has on him will likely be dangerous. Just what happened between those two, and what is going on now? Art mentally sighs, and stores it for later.

‘Well, he’ll tell me eventually, he always does,’ he thinks before turning his thought away from his friend. Now he can only get home, and when he does he will sleep and dream of Glenco.


End file.
